Batalla de Hermanas (Serena-Ash-Aria) (lemon) 15
by Orihara Izaya-kun
Summary: Serena esta enamorada de Ash, pero es dos años menor que el y tendra que competir con su hermana mayor, Aria para ver quien se merece mas su amor y para convencerlo pondrán a trabajar sus encantos femeninos para atraer a Ash y asi estar juntos - Hitoria con contenido LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autor:**

Bienvenidos sean a este fic que hice por el relajo y porque creo que esta idea que voy a transformar en historia es totalmente original mía y si no lo es estaré orgulloso de que me corrijan, pero sin más dilación acá termina la introducción y comenzamos la historia.

 **Devuélveme lo mío**

Mi nombre es Serena Yvonne, vivo en la región de Kalos y me encuentro cruzando el 3º año de secundaria en la Escuela Mayor de Kalos, curioso nombre no, tiene ese nombre gracias a que es una de las escuelas más grandes de la región, y también de las primera.

Pero hoy no les vengo a hablar de eso, sino de algo que me está pasando y me parece una situación bastante interesante.

Primero mi familia, al comienzo en mi familia éramos solo dos personas yo y mi madre, mi padre falleció en un accidente cuando yo tenía apenas un año de nacida, así que no tengo recuerdo de él, mi mama solo me dijo que fue un gran investigador, pero no se mas de eso.

Yo no tenía un padre y eso estaba bien, no me faltaba amor mi madre se encargó de darme todo lo que necesitaba, pero todo cambio cuando cumplí 6 años, mi madre empezó a salir con un hombre con el cual se casó y a raíz de eso yo y mi mama fuimos a vivir a su casa que era más espaciosa y con más lugares que jugar, contrario al departamento en el que vivíamos en la ciudad.

Todo mi mundo cambio cuando me entere que el señor con el que se había casado mi mama tenía una hija de un compromiso anterior con la cual se había divorciado y obtenido su custodia absoluta.

Su hija se llamaba Aria, era una chica dos años mayor que yo, ósea tenía ocho años cuando me conoció y aunque fui algo tímida cuando nos presentaron, ella perecía en todo momento entusiasmada por el hecho de tener una hermana, sin siquiera preguntar mi nombre recuerdo que ya me llamaba hermana sin bacilar.

Yo tarde un poco más en acostumbrarme en hacerlo pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a hacerlo con normalidad, así es, tenía una familia, una completa todos los días jugaba con aria después de llegar de la escuela, salíamos a jugar al jardín y esas cosas.

 _ **Pero entonces el apareció…**_

 _ **Conocí a Ash**_

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de la escuela yo me quedaba en casa todo el día y salía a jugar, por otro lado Aria iba a un equipo de voleibol que tenía, por lo que yo la esperaba para salir a jugar como ya era de costumbre

Un día entre aburrimiento y calor decidí adelantarme un poco a Aria y salí yo sola de casa con camino a un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca de casa y que habíamos acordado de explorar juntas, creí que si iba yo primero podría sorprenderla al ya saber por qué caminos ir y eso

Me adentre en ese bosque y camine sin rumbo con una sonrisa por 10 minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de que cada vez reconocía menos el lugar así que decidí volver a casa y mejor esperar a mi hermana

Pero, por donde era el camino?

Empecé a caminar algo asustada y luego a correr desesperada, podría estar alejándome o tal vez acercándome a casa, no lo sabía, tenía mucho miedo para pensar en eso

Yo corría a toda velocidad hasta que me tropecé con una roca, y me raspe las rodillas por lo cual me senté junto a un arbusto e hice lo que todo niño de mi edad perdido en el bosque hubiera hecho, llore, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara rogando que alguien llegara y me sacara de este embrollo

Acaso vendría mi mama y me reprocharía el haber salido sola o acaso vendría Aria e intentaría a toda costa hacerme reír, para luego caminar juntas a casa o acaso llegaría eso que en los cuentos llaman príncipe, vendría montado en su caballo blanco para rescatarme y luego me daría un beso para despertarme, bueno no estaba dormida así que no lo veía probable

De repente unos arbustos a mi alrededor empezaron a sonar de forma estruendosa yo cerré los ojos aterrada, y de la nada oí como algo salía de esos arbustos y se paraba frente a mi

Oye estas bien – dijo la cosa que estaba parado frente a mi

Yo abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, era un niño de piel morena y cabello azabache con unas zetas marcadas en sus mejillas

Yo solo mire al chico a los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra, aun derramando algunas lágrimas

Parece que te hiciste daño, ven conmigo te llevare a mi casa para que mi mama te cure – dijo extendiéndome su mano

Yo solo opte a decir – No me puedo parar – dije asustada

A es verdad, entonces no hay de otra, por cierto mi nombre es Ash y yo te salvare – dijo para poner una sonrisa que no olvidare hasta el día de hoy

A que te refie…. – no pude terminar la frase ya que él me tomo y me cargo de forma nupcial, yo estaba muy roja por esto y de mi boca solo salió – Me me, yo me llamo serena- dije totalmente roja

Qué bonito nombre, va contigo, pues te llevare a un lugar seguro – dijo empezando a caminar hacia un lado cargándome

Después de unos minutos salimos de aquel bosque, y me sorprendí mucho al ver que frente a mi estaba mi casa.

En la puerta de mi casa pude ver a mi mama y a mi hermana, hablando se veían preocupada hasta que me vieron y al chico que me cargaban y corrieron hacia mi

La primera en llegar fue Aria, que se notaba preocupada y miraba de reojo a Ash

Serena que paso, donde estabas – dijo Aria alzando la voz

Discúlpame, me fui al bosque y me perdí – dije con la cabeza gacha

Y quien es él? , y que hace cargándote – dijo Aria confundida

El, a él es Ash, el me encontró en el bosque y me trajo a casa – dije defendiendo a Ash

Y tú como sabias donde era nuestra casa, acaso eres un acosador? – dijo aria acusando a Ash

No no no nada de eso yo quería traerla a mi casa para ayudarla no sabía que su casa estaba tan cerca de la mía, la verdad parece que ahora somos vecinos, me acabo de mudar – dijo Ash

A pues cuántos años tienes? – pregunto La madre de serena

Yo tengo 8 años y me mude con mi madre a esa casa – dijo apuntando a la casa del lado

A pues bienvenido, iré a conocer a tu madre hoy mismo, debe ser buena persona si tiene un hijo tan caballeroso como tú, no es así Serena? – dijo la mama de serena con algo de picardía al final

Yo solo me sonroje mucho al escuchar mucho de esto y voltee la cabeza

Jajajajajajaj- Aria estallaba en risas y Ash parecía no entender

Después de esto me llevo al interior de mi casa y mi mama me curo con alcohol y unas benditas y estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi mama salió a presentarse a la madre de Ash y nosotras no quedamos en la casa a jugar ahora con un nuevo invitado, Ash el cual se había quedado por insistencia de Aria a jugar con nosotras

Bueno pues ahora jugaremos a un juego que estaba preparando hace tiempo – dijo Aria

A que te refieres – pregunte inocentemente

Pues jugaremos a la familia feliz – dijo aria con una sonrisa

Y como se juega a eso? – pregunto Ash confundido

Pues es bastante fácil, veras yo seré la Mama, Serena será la hija y Ash será el Papa – dijo aria

Sigo sin entender? Dijo Ash confundido

Solo has lo que tu Papa hace? – dijo Aria

Entonces vi por primera vez como los ojos de Ash se oscurecían y su rostro parecía apagarse totalmente – es que verán, yo no conozco a mi papa así que no sé cómo debería actuar

Yo me sentía comprensiva ya que por un tiempo yo tampoco tuve papa, pero entonces Aria tomo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

Tranquilo, para ser un Papa solo tienes que recordar una cosa, yo soy tu esposa y por lo tanto tú me AMAS mucho entendiste, y como serena es tu hija a ella la amamos los dos junto está bien – dijo Aria

Claro, creo que entiendo – dijo Ash sonriendo de nuevo

Y así jugamos, muchas veces durante el verano, éramos una familia feliz, y eso me gustaba, no quería que eso cambiara.

 _ **Pero la gente crece y cambia**_

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron nos enteramos que Ash estaría en el mismo salón que Aria, así que ellos se verían todos los días, ya que nos íbamos todos los días juntos a la escuela yo también lo veía, además en los recreos nos juntábamos y después de clase

 **Yo cumplí 7 años**

 **Ash y Aria cumplieron 9 años**

Después de un año de convivir con Ash casi todos los días empecé a desarrolla un afecto hacia él era un sentimiento que no podía describir, pero ahí estaba y me hacía feliz

Ash seguía estudiando con aria y eso no nos distancio nada todo seguía igual jugábamos, aunque ellos crecieron al igual que yo

A Ash se le hacía más vergonzoso jugar a la familia feliz, pero terminaba aceptando por la insistencia de Aria quien cuando le decía cosas como – cariño ya llegue – se sonrojaba mucho, de hecho ambos se sonrojaban mucho

Eso me hacía sentir mal, como si se estuvieran burlando de mi pero intente alejar eso de mi cabeza

 **Yo cumplí 10 años**

 **Ash y Aria cumplieron 12 años**

Los cambios ahora fueron más drásticos, al cumplir 10 años e ir al colegio me hice amiga de varias personas en mi clase, con ello conocí a Shauna y Miette, que eran de mis mejores amigas con las cuales pasaban todos los días en clase, y como de costumbre cuando tocaba el receso iba a ver a Ash y a Aria, primero iba a ver a Ash las veces que iba al club de futbol, él es hasta el día de hoy uno de los titulares en el equipo.

Aria y yo no nos perdíamos ninguno de sus partidos y entonces fue que me di cuenta de algo, yo estaba enamorada de Ash, lo estaba sintiendo desde hace ya tiempo y al contarle de este sentimiento a mis amigas Shauna y Miette, estas no dudaron en decirme que estaba enamorada

Yo me negué al comienzo, ya que no tenía experiencias en ese tema, pero al parecer tenía todos los síntomas

Cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba, eso incluía las veces en la cual acababa uno de sus partidos y se sacaba la camiseta por el calor, siempre que veía su torso desnudo mi corazón se aceleraba y rogaba porque no se acercara a mí por temor a desmayarme y quedar en vergüenza.

Al contrario de mi Aria se le quedaba mirando fijamente y parecía entrar en su propio mundo de fantasía.

El segundo síntoma, después de ir al cine i ver una película romántica la cual tuvo un final donde los dos protagonistas sellaban su amor con un beso, empecé a fantasear como seria besar a Ash y dejar mi cuerpo ser llevado por sus manos y después… la verdad no sabía que venía después ya que Aria me tapo los ojos en esa parte de la película al igual que mis oídos, pero ella me dijo que ellos viajaron a un lugar mejor y la cigüeña les trajo un hijo. Cabe destacar que cuando salimos de ver la película ella estaba de un color rojo que podría superar al de una manzana con facilidad.

Así que estaba enamorada de Ash y que en un futuro yo y el fuéramos novios no era de todo descabellada, si lo sé, él era mayor que yo dos años pero eso para mí nunca fue un impedimento, yo estaba decidida a hacer que Ash se enamorara de mí y me correspondiera para así comenzar nuestra vida juntos, ya lo sé que estas eran fantasías demasiado fuertes para una niña de mi edad, pero aun así yo lo quería

 **Yo cumplí 12 años**

 **Ash y Aria cumplieron 14**

Yo seguía empeñándome en hacer mi romance realidad con algo más de conocimientos del tema, era atenta con Ash para que este me viera más como mujer que como una hermanita menor, y parece que funciono, ya que a pesar de mi edad me empezaron a crecer los pecho a diferencias de otras chicas de mi clase que eran consideradas planas, por el otro lado Aria las tenía más grandes que yo, pero eso era debido a su edad, así que no le di importancia, a veces cuando ella no estaba iba a su cuarto y me ponía uno de sus bracieres y me sentía mal al no llenarlos y me deprimía de forma algo exagerada en mi habitación

Además paso algo que marco mi vida, paso que ya 2 años después de lo pasado en la sala de cine esa película fue pasada en televisión y yo que en esos momentos me encontraba sola en casa la decidí ver, claro ahora sin Aria quien me tapara los ojos y pude ver el final de esa película.

Me quede muy sorprendida por ese final y a la vez muy sonrojada por lo visto, eran escenas del hombre y su ahora esposa teniendo, algo que le pregunte a mi mama después y esta me dio una charla acerca de esto, SEXO.

Era la primera vez que vi esto así que era algo completamente nuevo para mí, recuerdo que al día siguiente compre la película en DVD y la vi varias veces para entender porque ellos lo hacían si claramente se veía que a la mujer le dolía, digo yo , ya que la mujer no dejaba de gritar.

Pero luego entendí que esos gritos no eran de dolor, sino de placer ya que esto era un acto que hacían las personas que se amaban y se volvían uno

Las noches siguientes de ese acontecimiento empecé a tener unos sueños raros en los cuales Ash entraba a mi habitación de noche y luego me tomaba como si fuera suya a lo que yo no me oponía y disfrutaba su besos los que se dirigían hacia algo mas pero luego me invadía la realidad y despertaba para verme a mi sola en mi cama sin Ash y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, así que lentamente empecé a bajar mi mano hacia la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo y sentí como estaba mojada por algo que no parecía orina y sin pensarlo empecé a introducir mis dedos en aquel orificio, se sentía tan bien, yo solo optaba por hacerlo varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba a Ash tomándome de forma brusca o a veces delicada, dependía de la ocasión.

Si así es lo hacía casi siempre de noche

Pero entonces empezó a preguntarme, Aria también vio esta película completa a mi edad así que acaso ella le paso lo mismo que a mí y empezó a fantasear con el chico que le gustaba

Por cierto, quien le gusta a Aria?

Esa pregunta invadió mi mente y empecé a preguntarme si aria se había enamorado de alguien o en caso ya tuviera un novio, la verdad dude que ella tuviera un novio ya que ella además de sus amigas de su clase, Ash y yo o se juntaba con nadie más, de hecho en el colegio se rumoreaba que había rechazado a varios chicos de su clase que se le declararon

Deje de preocuparme de eso

 **Yo cumplí 14 años**

 **Ash y Aria cumplieron 16 años**

El tiempo paso y habíamos crecido, ya los 3 éramos adolescentes, yo la menor de los tres pero al fin y al cabo adolescentes.

Era una etapa en la cual cambiamos el jugar a la familia para ir al cine o salir a conversar de nuestros problemas o a veces solo a pasar el rato, Aria a veces le gustaba recordar esa etapa en la que jugábamos de niños y bromeaba que ahora que ella y yo teníamos cuerpos de mujeres Ash en cualquier momento podría tener un ataque de hormonas y empezar a desearnos.

Ash y yo nos sonrojábamos por eso y Aria estallaba en risas por esto

 **Pero luego eso paso…**

Aproximadamente hace una semana yo llegaba a la casa después de haber salido a pasear con mis amigas y decidí volver a casa temprano para no preocupar a Aria quien se quedó en casa con Ash, yo esperaba encontrarlos viendo televisión y algún videojuego, pero eso no paso.

La puerta del cuarto de Aria estaba entre abierta así que decidí entrar, pero me quede parada en la entrada a observar que hacía y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi mejor amigo y amor platónico con ella.

Él estaba sentado en la cama de Aria con su celular en mano y ella estaba en la silla giratoria de su computador conversando alegremente con Ash así que decidí observarlos un rato para sorprenderlos y haber que decían

Hey Ash, dime quieres jugar a algo – dijo Aria en tono bromista

No crees que estamos un poco grandes para ponernos a jugar – dijo Ash dejando su teléfono a un lado y poniendo una sonrisa burlona

No me refiero a jugar a ser esposos, tontín, a menos que tú quieras – dijo Aria, esto último lo dijo en susurro

Que dijiste? – pregunto Ash

Nada, nada – dijo Aria rápidamente y nerviosa – ya se juguemos a esto – luego se paró de su silla y se sentó en la cama con él y tomo varias cosas de su escritorio y un peluche

Que estás haciendo – dijo Ash asombrado

Tu cierra los ojos y pondré una cosa en tu cara y si adivinas que es tu ganas, okey, lo vi en un programa de concursos el otro día – dijo Aria

Está bien – dijo Ash cerrando los ojos

Entonces Aria puso el oso de peluche y lo froto en la cara de Ash

Dime que fue – dijo aria retándolo

Ash sin abrir los ojos dijo – Fue el oso que te regale en tu cumpleaños pasado

A ya veo que tienes buena memoria – dijo aria – haber entonces que es esto – y entonces le puso una engrapadora en su cara

Es una engrapadora, lo sé porque esta fría – dijo Ash sin bacilar

A ya veo eres muy bueno en esto – dijo Aria muy despacio y súper sonrojada – Entonces dime que es esto

Me quede en total shock, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando

Pude ver como Aria, mi hermana, le daba un beso a Ash en los labios mientras se sentaba en su entrepierna y solo mantenía sus labios unidos, pude ver como Ash abría los ojos de asombro y luego estos se separaban para quedar viéndose sin decir nada

Así como se separaron volvieron a unir sus bocas y ahora era un beso real en el cual los dos participaban, era una lucha por ver cuál de los dos le daba más placer al otro.

Y Ash estaba ganado

Aria rodeo el cuello de Ash con sus brazos y Ash puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, de vez en cuando bajaba un poco sus manos

Note como empezaron a usar lengua para el beso y también como se excitaban tocando sus cuerpos,

Ash, se siente rico – dijo aria empezando a frotar la entrepierna del azabache con su cadera

Si, continua – dijo Ash

Y así siguieron frotando sus intimidades protegidas con la ropa, gimiendo de placer mientras lo hacían y se besaba

Yo me quede observando desde la puerta e inconscientemente baje mi mano derecha a mi intimidad y empecé a frotarla

Entonces Aria se recostó en la cama y Ash sobre ella continuaron besándose, Aria con su mano tomo la de Ash y la puso sobre uno de sus senos y este empezó a frotarlo provocando gemidos en esta

Todo parecía encaminar hacia que estos acabarían teniendo sexo, pero de repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, y yo por instinto me acomode la ropa y corrí hacia la sala para simular haber llegado recién

Pero algo me había quedado claro, debía aprovechar esta interrupción para empezar a dejar de ser tímida y reclamar a Ash como mío ya que después de todo yo lo vi primero y no dejaría que mi hermana me lo arrebatara

 **Fin del capitulo**

Bueno díganme que les pareció la idea de este fic y además si les gusta pueden apoyarme dándome ideas para este y así mejorar sin más que decir yo me despido

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de Autor:

Bueno antes de comenzar el segundo capítulo de este fic quiero agradecerle a todos los que han comentado, la verdad no me esperaba que esta historia gustara tanto pero admito mi error felizmente y estaré abierto a sugerencias para mejorar la calidad de la historia. Comencemos

Pdta.: Use la primera persona desde la vista de Serena solo para dar una introducción a la historia pero desde ahora usare la narración omnisciente para desarrollar la trama

Capítulo 2: Confrontación y Razones

Es una bella noche en la región de Kalos, no llueve ni tampoco hace frio excesivo, excelente para pasar la noche paseando o pasarla en compañía de amigos para charlar

El caso contrario lo estaba viviendo Serena quien corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de su casa para abrir y en todo caso fingir que acababa de llegar

Porque la de cabello miel quería evitar a toda costa que su hermana descubriera que ella ya había llegado a la casa, Fácil no quería que ni Ash ni su hermana se enteraran de que ella se había enterado del beso que ellos se habían dado, o como ella lo veía el beso que su hermana le había robado a Ash, el beso que serena estuvo fantaseando cada día de su vida desde que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Ash

Tal vez era algo exagerada, pero ya entienden ella estaba en un estado en el que se negaba completamente a lo que acababa de ver, ella siempre creyó que su hermana lo apoyaría en su relación por Ash

Dejemos esto para después, ella llego a la puerta y la abrió

Rogaba porque no fuera su mama ya que tendría que explicar a qué hora había llegado a la casa y quería evitar ese tema

Enfrente suyo se encontraba una chica que serena reconoció con facilidad y se alegró enormemente de que fuera ella.

Serena, vine a tu casa a darte esto – dijo la peli azul metiendo la mano a su bolso y sacando un celular – me dijiste que te lo guardara mientras estábamos en el cine y te lo olvidaste

Ahh Miette gracias a Dios - dijo suspirando - rápido pasa – dijo jalando a su amiga al interior de su casa – por favor sígueme la corriente y luego hazme las preguntas

A que te refie… - no puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por un grito

YA LLEGEE! – grito serena para que dos personas en especial notaran que debían parar su maldita lujuria

 **Mientras Tanto en el cuarto de Aria**

La ambiente en ese cuarto no se podía describir más que como sorpresa, era algo totalmente inesperado para Ash que su amiga de casi toda la vida lo besara y por el lado de Aria no se esperaba que Ash le correspondiera el beso para llegar "casi" algo más, ella sabía que estaban en esa edad pero al ser tocada por las manos del azabache no pudo describir el placer que se sintió

Pero ahora deberían preocuparse en otra cosa y es ir a recibir a serena que parecía acababa de llegar

Ash se separó de Aria y se paró muy nervioso a acomodarse la ropa – Creo que serena acaba de llegar, vamos a recibirla

Si, si será lo mejor – dijo muy nerviosa aria quien se paró y se acomodó la ropa

Ambos bajaron a la sala por la escalera para darse la sorpresa de ver a Serena sentada en un sillón con una chica que si bien aria no reconoció, supuso que era amiga de su hermana

Serena, hola recién llegas, la verdad creí que llegarías más tarde, después de todo a tu edad es normal que salgas – dijo Aria alegre pero a la vez nerviosa

Hola serena, espero que te hayas divertido – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hola Aria – dijo serena – la verdad es que vimos una película y como la casa de Miette queda cerca decidí invitarla a tomar algo, no es así Miette – dijo golpeándola disimuladamente con el codo

Si, si es verdad, mi nombre es Miette y soy amiga de serena es un placer conocerlos sempais – dijo Miette rápido

A ya veo, pues entonces un placer, yo soy Aria la hermana de Serena – dijo Aria acercándose a las chicas y sentándose en un sillón enfrente de ellas

Y yo soy Ash, soy vecino de estas dos desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo refiriéndose a las hermanas

No hace falta que se presente Ash-sempai se todo sobre usted, le verdad soy su fan número uno, he ido a todos sus partidos y además siempre lo observo cuando voy a la escuela – dijo con los ojos brillosos y sonrojada

Valla no tenía ni idea de eso – dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla derecha pensativo – pues entonces seamos amigos y cuando me veas no dudes en saludarme y no es necesario el sempai, llámame como tú quieras – dijo Ash con una sonrisa

Entonces, pensare en un nombre para ti, le prometo que no lo decepcionare – dijo Miette feliz y decidida

Cabe destacar que tanto Serena y Aria estaban algo celosas de la manera en que los dos hablaban así que serena decidió hacer su jugada

Y díganme que estaban haciendo mientras no estaba – lanzo su primer ataque Serena

Los dos sempais se pusieron muy rojos y Aria opto por poner una excusa para librarse de la pregunta

Estábamos viendo televisión en mi alcoba, estaban pasando un programa de concurso que me gusta mucho – dijo Aria rápido

Enserio Aria, pero el programa de concursos solo da día de semana y hoy es sábado – dijo Serena contrarrestando

Aria se quedó sin habla hacia este comentario, enserio se le había olvidado que día era, pero de pronto Ash respondió ingeniosamente

El que estábamos viendo era de un canal de cable de otra región, por lo cual solo pasan repeticiones de programas extranjeros y nos reímos mucho – dijo Ash

Ah ya veo **(Malditos mentirosos) –** Dijo y pensó serena a la vez

Tengo una duda – dijo Miette de repente

Cual - dijo serena viendo a su amiga

Pues muchos rumores han corrido por la escuela sobre si Ash sempai y Aria sempai son más que amigos, podrían confirmármelos – dijo Miette curiosa

A que te refieres con más que amigos – dijo Aria confundida

Me refiero a que si están Saliendo como novios – dijo sin bacilar Miette

Ash y Aria se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esta pregunta, Ash no sabía que responder, acaso por aquel beso que se acababan de dar ambos eran novios automáticamente, no le quedaba claro del todo y no quería decir algo que le costara su amistad con la peli rosa.

Por su lado Aria estaba pensando en qué hacer ante esta pregunta, por un lado no quería presionar a Ash a que fuera su novio, quería que él se lo pidiera a su tiempo, pero por otro tal vez esta sería su oportunidad para declarar a Ash como suyo.

Aria no era tonta, ella sabía bien que varias chicas del colegio se babeaban todos los días por Ash.

No eso es imposible – dijo riendo levemente Serena – yo estoy con ellos todos los días, si ellos tuvieran algo yo sería la primera en saberlo, no es así – dijo mirando a Aria

Aria, estaba callada por la respuesta de su hermana, era verdad ella le había estado ocultando su enamoramiento por Ash sin pensar en lo que ella podría pensar, tal vez la idea le desagradaría por pensar que ambos se alejarían de ella y ella había notado que ella era muy apegada a Ash, aunque ella pensaba que lo veía como un hermano mayor.

 _Que equivocada estaba_

A ya veo entonces Ash sempai es soltero, en realidad no hay ningún rumos solo quería saber si tenía competencia – dijo Miette muy tranquila

Como que "competencia" – dijo con un tic en el ojo Aria

Si Miette explícate – dijo de igual manera Serena

Pues como ya dije antes, soy fan de Ash-sempai y en un futuro no me molestaría que él y yo fuéramos… – dijo Miette parándose de su lugar y sentándose entre Ash y Aria para tomar el brazo de Ash y lamer su mejilla - …más que amigos – en tono seductor

Ash estaba con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir

Las hermanas estaban hirviendo en rabia por lo que ella acababa de hacer, pero a la vez algo sonrojados por el atrevimiento de esta

Sabes Miette ya es tarde, creo que deberías ir a tu casa – Serena fue la primera en hablar

Si es verdad, no me gustaría que te fueras tan tarde, puede ser peligroso – siguió Aria

Pero si apenas son las ocho… -no pudo terminar Miette su frase ya que sintió dos auras asesinas a su alrededor

Creo que si me voy, adiós Ash sempai, dijo para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios lo cual sonrojo al azabache, para luego irse corriendo de la casa hacia la suya

Los 3 se quedaron con cara de WTFac, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento

Creo que yo también debería irme a mi casa, le prometí a mama que veríamos una película hoy- dijo Ash – bueno chicas las veo mañana – dijo parándose y caminado hacia la puerta trasera y saliendo

Ah hoy fue un día bastante cansado, no serena – dijo Aria

A que te refieres con "Cansado" – dijo Serena con la mirada baja y con los ojos escondidos entre el cabello

Pues, creo, me refiero a que ya es tarde, me voy a dormir – dijo Aria dirigiéndose a su habitación

QUE ESTUVIERON HACIENDO TU Y ASH ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGARAA! – soltó serena en un grito

Las dos hermanas se quedaron viendo un rato por esa pregunta, era la primera vez que Serena le hablaba así a Aria, prácticamente desde que se volvieron hermanas se llevaban bien, tenían sus peleas pero no pasaban a más de unos reproches y unas risas

A que te refi… - dijo Aria lentamente

SABES PERFECTAMENTE A QUE ME REFIERO – dijo serena alzando la voz con algunas lágrimas

Tu nos viste – dijo aria sin salir de su asombro

Sabes cómo se siente ver a tu hermana besando al chico que amas – dijo serena con voz débil

A ti te gusta Ash – dijo Aria asombrada

No me gusta, lo amo y creí que tú me apoyabas – dijo Serena

COMO TE IBA A APOYAR SI NO ME DIJISTE NADA AL RESPECTO! – era el turno de aria de gritar mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a su hermana

TU TAMPOCO ME DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA ASH – le reprocho Serena – O ES QUE SOLO ES UNA CALENTURA DE LA EDAD, SI ES ASI TE RUEGO QUE ME DEJES AMARLO A MI Y TE ENAMORES REALMENTE DE ALGUIEN MAS

ESO NO ES POSIBLE – dijo aria alterada

PORQUE YO LO AMO MASS! – grito exaltada aria

Ambas se quedaron en un silencio incomodo mientras se miraban desafiantes

Porque te gusta Ash, porque el, porque justo el – dijo serena ya más calmada

Es una larga historia – dijo Aria

Tengo tiempo – dijo serena sentándose

FlashBack

Podemos ver a Aria y Ash en las puertas de su colegio un día sábado, el motivo, toda su clase se iba a ir de campamento y ellos habían conseguido el permiso de sus padres.

(Para tomar en cuenta este recuerdo ten en cuenta que ellas tenían 13 años)

Chicos ya están todos para subir al bus e irnos de campamento – dijo la profesora a sus estudiantes

Si profesora – dijeron todos los chicos y chicas de la clase

Pues ahora cada quien consiga un compañero para sentarse en el bus, este será su compañero del cual no se deberán separar – dijo la profesora

De repente todos empezaron a juntarse para hacer parejas, casi todos con sus mejores amigos, pero de repente un chico se acercó a Aria

Hola Aria – dijo un chico rubio – mi nombre es Barry y me preguntaba si querías ser tu compañero

Cállate tonto, ella merece ir con alguien mejor – dijo un chico peliverde – soy Drew un placer, veras que conmigo te divertirás mas

A pues… - Aria estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado, para ella era la primera vez que hablaba con esos chicos y de pronto vio a Ash y se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo y dijo – lo siento chicos pero iré con Ash

A ya veo, tienes novio – dijo Barry con los ojos blancos y la mirada caída – vámonos drew serás mi compañero – dijo llevándose a drew sin consultarlo

Noooo, suéltame, no soy de ESOSS – dijo Drew siendo arrastrado por Barry

Dejando de lado lo que acababa de pasar Aria seguía tomando el brazo de Ash lo que hacía que este se sonroje por lo rápido del asunto

Este… Aria me puedes decir que está pasando – dijo Ash nervioso

Pues esos chicos me estaban molestando y tú fuiste mi salvación – dijo Aria suspirando

A ya veo, pero podrías soltarme – dijo Ash muy nervio, la razón, su brazo estaba entre los pechos de Aria

Aque te refie… - Aria se sonrojo al notar es detalle – Ahhh, perdón, perdón – soltándolo y sonrojándose

No te preocupes, mejor olvidemos esto y vallamos al bus – dijo Ash con una sonrisa

Está bien – dijo Aria sin levantar la vista y con la cara sonrojada

Chicos, rápido suban al bus o los dejaremos – dijo la maestra indicando la entrada al bus

Rápido todos se adentraron en el bus sentados al lado de su respectivo compañero, mientras Ash se sentó del lado del pasillo, Aria estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo el paisaje, ya había superado el problema de su sonrojo y decidieron no hablar de eso

Aunque en esos momentos su corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente, decidió no pensar en eso

Mira qué bonito, hay un campo lleno de milktanks – dijo Aria pegándose a la ventana

Enserio déjame ver – dijo Ash para también pegar su cuerpo a hacia la ventana sin notar que estaba encima de Aria

Aria al sentir el fuerte pecho de Ash en su espalda se sonrojo y inmediatamente se volteo para darse la sorpresa de que estaba muy cerca de la cara de Ash

Ash al notar la mirada de Aria se quedó mirando los ojos de ella y esta hacia lo mismo

Se miraban como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, era un momento mágico para ellos y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que sus labios estaban literalmente a centímetros de distancia.

Ash reacciono rápido y volvió a sentarse a su asiento como si de una orden militar se tratara

Este, lo siento – dijo Ash intentando no tener contacto visual con su amiga

No, fue mi culpa yo te dije que vieras a la ventana – dijo aria sonrojada

Los dos guardaron silencio para no empeorar más la situación, pero por asares del destino el bus dio vuelta en curva lo que ocasiono que la inercia empujara a Aria hacia la el piso

Pero por alguna razón no llego a tocar el suelo, ella esperaba un golpe pero fue sorprendida por un cálido agarre

Estas bien – dijo Ash

Si, gracias Ash – dijo Aria volviendo a su sitio

En estos momentos Aria sentía como su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, esto no era una experiencia nueva, la verdad es que cada vez que estaba cerca del azabache eso le pasaba

En ese punto había cambiado, ella recordaba que cuando él era un niño y le gustaba fastidiarlo con que cuando fueran mayores se casarían y adoptarían a serena de verdad, de hecho lo habían prometido en total tono de broma

Pero el ya no era un niño, era un adolescente y ella también ya no jugaba con muñecas, ambos eran dos jóvenes del sexo opuesto que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, la verdad es que era inevitable que no sintieran una atracción por más que fuera solo física

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el bus que freno de repente y la maestra que se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a los alumnos

Chicos, ya llegamos, este es el lugar donde acamparemos, bajen sus cosas y empiecen a instalar sus carpas junto a la de su compañero

Todos los chicos y chicas bajaron con sus respectivos compañeros y empezaron a instalar sus carpas respectivamente, mientras tanto nuestra pareja protagonista estaban instalando sus tiendas, Ash termino rápidamente, porque a él se les daban bien esas cosas, pero Aria se le complicaba más el armar su carpa

Ash viendo es decidió ser un caballero y ayudarla a armar su carpa, a lo que aria le agradeció

Chicos, bueno comencemos la diversión, pónganse sus trajes de baño que vamos a ir al lago a nadar – dijo la profesora muy entusiasmada

Todos los chicos se cambiaron para ir a nadar

Ash se puso un traje de baño de color negro con bolsillos azules

Mientras que Aria se puso un bikini de color morado, el cual daba a resaltar sus pechos pero sin ser atrevido

Estoy lista Ash vámonos a la playa – dijo aria acercándose a Ash

Si, vamos – dijo Ash emocionado – aunque no es playa, es un lago – afirmo Ash

Eso no importa nada, lo que importa es pasarla bien

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno hasta acá llego el capítulo de hoy y espero que les haya gustado ya que es una de dos partes

Por favor si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autor:

Ha pasado bastante tiempo no es así, la verdad es que me di un relajo a la vez que un bloqueo mental en las ideas, además comencé a escribir en wattpad sobre otras cosas, pero no pienso oportuno hacerme spam sobre eso así que comencemos con lo que se debe

Cap. 3:

A solo centímetros:

La hermosa naturaleza, los bellos paisajes que han sido consumidos por las ciudades, pero eso no importa, ya que cuando encuentras un lugar donde la mano del humano no haya llegado, solo hay una cosa que hacer.

Divertirse

Eso era lo que hacia la clase da Aria y Ash, ellos se divertían en aquel lago que habían encontrado en ese paseo escolar, algunos de la clase se entretenían haciendo carreras hasta el fondo del lago, mientras que otros se quedaban viendo a las chicas que se empezaban a desarrollar, mientras algunas chicas solo se sentaban a conversar a la orilla del lago

Aria estaba parada en la orilla a poca distancia del agua, pero no se decidía a entrar, Ash en cambio se veía de lo más emocionado dentro del lago nadando muy rápido

Siempre eres tan optimista – dijo Aria en voz baja viendo a Ash nadando con una sonrisa

Estee, tu, tu eres – dijo una chica con la cabeza agachada – eres Aria cierto – se notaba a que la chica estaba muy nerviosa

Si, así es yo soy Aria - dijo Aria prestándole atención a la chica que tenía al frente

Pues veras, mi nombre es Dawn, estoy en tu misma clase – dijo la peli azul

A claro, ahora me acuerdo, que se te ofrece – dijo Aria

Este, es que con las otras chicas dijo apuntando hacia su grupo de amigas, nos estábamos preguntando, si es que tú y Ash eran…, ya sabes – dijo Dawn jugando con sus dedos

No sé a qué te refieres – dijo Aria

Pues si son novios – dijo rápidamente Dawn

Ahhhhhhh, quien dijo eso, no le creas – dijo Aria exaltada y sonrojada

No nadie lo dice, solo que como ustedes siempre están juntos llevándose bien, pues parecía – dijo Dawn

A pues, - se calmó Aria – solo somos amigos, lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y es mi mejor amigo – dijo más calmada

A ya veo, entonces, él no te gusta cierto – dijo Dawn

Puesss, estee – se quedó callada – no. – dijo Aria muy despacio

Eso es genial, digo – entonces Dawn se quedó muy sonrojada – Podrías por favor presentármelo o hablarle de mi – dijo Dawn rápido

Pues él es muy amigable así que podrías presentarte tú misma – dijo Aria

Enserio, pues iré enseguida, adiós Aria y gracias – dijo para correr hacia el lago y nadar hacia donde se encontraba Ash

En estos momentos Aria no era consciente de que sentía, ella no solo tenía ganas de decirle a la tal Dawn que se diera la vuelta y que dejara a Ash en paz, también se sentía triste, no al extremo de querer llorar, sino que se sentía derrotada o de alguna forma una perdedora

Solo se quedó a ver como Dawn le daba el encuentro a Ash en el agua, como se hablaban, y se sonreían mutuamente, la sensación que sintió cuando Ash le sonrió a Dawn no se puede describir, era amarga

Sera mejor que me relaje – dijo Aria para sí misma

Aria sin pensarlo se adentró en el agua y se fue nadando lo más que podía, su intención era ir hacia donde estaba Ash y crear alguna escusa y llevárselo lejos, porque , pues ni ella lo sabía, después de todo Ash podía hablar con quien el quisiera , después de todo

Ellos solo eran Amigos

Solo siguió nadando hasta pasar la posición donde estaban Ash y Dawn, solo siguió nadando sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, ella se acababa de privar del mundo, escucho gritos, pero no iso caso, ¿Qué gritaban?

Se detuvo para voltear e intentar prestar atención a lo que estaban gritando, tal vez era algo importante.

"Aria" "Vuelve"

Todos gritaban al unísono, ella no comprendía porque decían eso, no estaba tan lejos…

Su tranquilidad se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba de la orilla, ella realmente nunca fue buena nadando, sobre todo cuando no tocaba el fondo, al intentar bajar su pie y lograr tocar el fondo del lago grande fue su sorpresa al no tocar nada

Metió su cabeza bajo el agua para verificar que tan profundo era y al notar que no llegaba a ver el fondo entro en pánico y se hiperventilo.

Allí se encontraba ella con total pánico y desesperación por nadar, poco a poco perdió su estabilidad y se empezó a hundir

Es curioso, no es así, cuando te das por vencido, todo parece más relajante, así lo veía Aria, más calmado, pero…

Se hundiría

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, estaba dispuesta dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, solo pensaba en cómo se pondrían su padre, la señora Grace y Serena, cuantas cosas no hicieron juntas y además también a su mente se le vino el rostro de Ash, acaso él era el causante de esto,

No

Era su culpa por no tener claro lo que era obvio que sentía, por Arceus, era amor, todos decían que ellos se veían bien juntos, que nunca se separaban y eso era verdad, ella disfrutaba la compañía de Ash mas que la de varias personas, ver su sonrisa era algo que le daba un calor que no le podría describir a nadie, pero nunca la volvería a ver

Pero de repente su mano sintió una calidez repentina, acaso seria que no era su hora como ella pensaba, luego algo que ella distinguió como una mano la tomo de la cintura y la saco del agua, ella solo opto por toser para sacar el agua de su cuerpo y luego esa cosa que la había sacado la llevo hacia la orilla

Ella seguía con los ojos entreabiertos y algo la recostó en la arena

El sol le hacía difícil abrir los ojos pero hiso un esfuerzo por abrirlos, lo que vio rompió su corazón, era el, con su característica sonrisa

"Me diste un gran susto Aria"

No aguanto más y se lanzó a abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro

Gracias, shhh – dijo llorando Aria – creí que…

Eso no pasara si yo estoy aquí, te lo prometo – dijo Ash volviendo a Abrazarla

Todos solo se quedaron viendo a la "pareja" algunos celosos y otros felices, pero después de todo eso no importaba, lo único que importaba eran ellos

Después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Aria intento ser más apegada a Ash ya sin duda de sus sentimientos

 ** _De vuelta a la actualidad_**

Así que así paso… - dijo Serena con sentimientos encontrados al sentir compasión por su hermana

Así que espero que dejes tu capricho infantil y busque a alguien de tu… - dijo Aria convencida y con la cabeza baja

 **NO LO DIGASS, SI TE ATREVES A DECIR EDAD! –** grito Serena enojándose de nuevo

Que harás! – dijo retadoramente Aria

 **NO LO SEE! ,** pero no lo digas, es como si de verdad fuera imposible que Ash se enamorara de mí, que tienes tu que no tenga yo – dijo Serena bastante triste

Esa no es la razón Serena, el problema es que ahora – Aria se sonroja – ya viste lo que paso, Ash y yo nos besamos y además el me correspondió, eso debe ser porque le gusto.

Mientes! , él no te beso tú te lanzaste a él como una… - dijo serena enojada

Serena, no te atrevas a decirlo – dijo alguien que acababa de entrar a la casa

Maa… Mama! – dijo Serena viendo a Grace quien acaba de llegar

Señora Grace, escucho todo – dijo Aria nerviosa

Bueno casi todo, vengan chicas vamos a sentarnos a conversarlo, no sé cómo siendo hermanas se pueden pelear así – dijo Grace sentándose en un sillón de la sala – vengan siéntense

Las dos hermanas aceptaron y se sentaron en sillones contrarios a espera de un posible regaño de su madre

Primero que nada, Serena deberías lavarte esa boca, no te creí capaz de decir esas palabras – dijo Grace algo seria

Lo lamento – dijo Serena evitando su mirada

A mí no me deberías pedir disculpas, sino a tu hermana – dijo Grace

Serena con la cabeza baja, apretó los puños y los dientes – Lo lamento Aria

Está bien- dijo Aria restándole importancia

Bueno pues la verdad estoy muy cansada y quería llegar a dormir, pero creo que hare una excepción – díganme chicas cual es el problema

Ella beso a Ash – dijo sin rodeos Serena

A ya veo, Aria y dime porque besaste al novio de Serena – dijo Grace

Él no es su novio – dijo Aria

A entiendo, y entonces porque le reclamas a Aria si Ash no es tu novio – dijo Grace viendo a Serena

Porque yo Amo a Ash y ella no quiere entender eso – dijo Serena

Y no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella también ame a Ash tanto como tú- dijo Grace

Acá el problema es que siendo tan unidas como son ustedes no hallan contados sus sentimientos a la otra en tanto tiempo, lo único que lograran con esto es hacerse daño entre ustedes y alejar a Ash de ustedes, en serio quieren rompe su amistad – dijo Grace con mirada comprensiva

De repente a Aria y Serena se les vinieron a la mente las escenas de los tres jugando de pequeños, y se replantaron si enserio deberían pelearse, después de todo eran mejores amigos

Bueno chicas creo que sería mejor que hagan una promesa – dijo Grace intentando animarla

A que se refiere? – dijo Aria

Me refiero a que competirán por el amor de Ash pero sin perder su amistad – dijo Grace alzando su puño

No te entiendo Mama, - dijo Serena

Pues es simple hija, solo dejen que él decida, si Ash le pide a una de ustedes para ser novios eso significara que ganaron y la otra solo deberá aceptarlo y desearles lo mejor, eso sí, ustedes no pueden pedirle o mencionar formar una relación con Ash, eso es algo que el deberá decidir – dijo Grace

Pero como lo convenceremos – dijo Serena

Eso ya es su problema, pero algo más antes de irme a dormir – dijo Grace

Que cosa? – pregunto Aria

Nada de hacer cochinadas en la casa y si las van a hacer almenos protéjanse – dijo Grace sonrojándose – y los tríos también están permitidos – dijo en tono de broma para luego pararse e irse a su alcoba – buenas noches

Las dos chicas se pusieron al rojo vivo al escuchar eso ultimo y no pudieron evitar hacerse una imagen mental de ese "trio", así que decidieron dejarlo un lado y pararse para ir a dormir

Bueno Serena quiero que sepas que esta no es una competencia que te deje ganar – dijo Aria retadoramente pero sonriendo – daré mi máximo esfuerzo

Yo tampoco te la dejare fácil, aunque lleves la delantera no dejare que me lo quites – dijo Serena

Después de esa charla las cosas estuvieron más calmada y ambas hermas se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo para esperar el siguiente día y que todo fuera mejor

Continuara…

Pues ahora creo que me quede algo corto, pero creo que meter más ideas en este capítulo solo confundiría más al lector y parecería forzado, ya en el siguiente capítulo que se viene pronto lo prometo veremos el desarrollo en la escuela y le daremos más protagonismo a Ash

Eso es todo por hoy así que

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de Autor:

Pues volví bitches, ya era hora i luego de tener un bajón emocional por culpa de un tercero que no vale la pena mencionar he decidido gracias a algunos de ustedes que aún siguen interesado en el fic y si no pues lo siento por demorarme en actualizar.

Sin más que decir comencemos

Cap. 4: "Baños y lluvia"

Nos volvemos a encontrar en lo que parece será un día nublado, aun siendo de mañana ya todos los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria se dirigen a sus respectivas aulas, podemos ver a cierto chico de cabello azabache y piel morena que se dirige en uniforme hacia la escuela caminando al lado de dos chicas que van con el

-Parece que hoy va a llover- dijo Ash mirando al cielo mientras caminaba – Debí haber traído mi paraguas-

-No te preocupes por eso, nos vamos juntos así que si llueve podemos compartir mi paraguas- dijo serena mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

\- O también puedes usar el mío – Dijo Aria lanzándole una mirada a su hermana, - Después de todos estamos en la misma clase –

\- Lo siento chicas pero hoy tengo práctica de soccer, así que no creo poder ir con ustedes pero apenas salga voy a mi casa, me baño y voy a su casa a buscarlas – dijo Ash poniendo una sonrisa de lado

-O podrías bañarte en nuestra casa – Dijo Aria en un susurro

\- Que dijiste? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido por no haber escuchado bien

\- Nada, nada, pues mira ya llegamos será mejor entrar a clases, no queremos que el profesor se enoje con nosotros – dijo Aria cambiando de tema nerviosa

\- De la que te salvaste hermanita – dijo Serena susurrando a Aria

Los tres chicos se dividieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones para dar inicio a sus clases

Ash y Aria se dirigieron a su salón y Serena al suyo, en el camino Ash y Aria estaban caminando por el pasadizo hasta que Ash tomo a Aria del brazo haciendo que se detenga.

-Que pasa Ash? Llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo Aria intrigada por el comportamiento de su amigo

-Este quería discutir contigo sobre lo que paso ayer- Dijo Ash mirando para otro lado avergonzado

-Te refieres al beso- dijo Aria sonrojada por haberse olvidado de ese detalle

-Sí, quería saber porque lo hiciste- Dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla con un sonrojo

-A pues veras… solo… - Aria estaba muy sonrojada y de sus orejas salían humo

De repente Aria no le quedó otra opción, se acercó a Ash y junto sus labios con los de él, Ash estaba sorprendido por la acción de la peli rosa pero después de un momento se dejó llevar y la tomo de la cintura para seguir el beso. Aria estaba sintiéndose muy bien así que abrió su boca y Ash moviéndose solo por instinto decidió meter su lengua en la boca de Aria.

Al comienzo Aria se sorprendió por se Ash quien tomara la iniciativa así que le siguió el juego y comenzó a entrelazar sus lengua, el ambiente se empezaba a poner algo caliente, así que lo poco de cordura que le quedaba a Ash salió y decidió dejar el beso para luego encontrarse una imagen que le pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

Era Aria con la cara sonrojada con la boca medio abierta con un hilo de saliva saliendo por un costado, como si estuviera esperando que el beso siguiera.

-creo que debemos entrar al salón- dijo Ash sonrojado

-Si yo opino lo mismo- dijo Aria Arreglando su ropa y limpiándose la cara

Ambos jóvenes entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus sillas correspondientes, Ash mas confundido que nunca y Aria con las ganas de que ese beso se convirtiera en algo más.

De repente el profesor entro al aula asiendo que todos los demás que estaban parados o sentados en los pupitres se sentaran.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el señor de bata blanca y complexión delgada que entro

-Buenos Días profesor Sycamore, hoy llega algo tarde – dijo la delegada de la clase que era una chica de cabello corto y anaranjado.

-Discúlpenme por eso, es que temprano había una reunión de profesores y el director tenía que acordar los horarios de uso de la piscina, dime Misty ya tomaste la asistencia- dijo el profesor Sycamore

\- Claro profesor – dijo Misty con una sonrisa

\- Gracias Misty, me salvaste el trasero – dijo Sycamore suspirando de relajo

\- Debería controlar su vocabulario profesor – dijo Misty de forma acusadora con un aura oscura

Todos rieron por la escena hasta nuestros protagonistas se distrajeron un poco con eso.

 **Mientras tanto en el salón de Serena**

Se puede ver que la clase ya había comenzado por lo el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a copiar lo que él decía y nunca falta el que solo dibuja, pero ese no era el caso de Serena quien se encontraba pensativa por pensar como Aria para ganarle la competencia a su hermana.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el profesor quien se voltio y se dirigió a todos sus alumnos.

-Bueno alumnos como sabrán por motivos de que el alumno Bruno se mudó a Hoen con su familia nos quedamos sin delegado de la clase así que tengo que nombrar a uno de ustedes – dijo el profesor

\- A quien elijira profesor Oak?- dijo Miette quien se sentaba adelante

-Pues para ser justos será sacado al azar para que así todos tengan una oportunidad – dijo el profesor metiendo la mano a un sombrero sacando un papel.

\- Y el ganador es… Serena – dijo el profesor Oak sacando de su nube a la peli miel

-Este… yo, pero nunca antes había sido delegada, no sé qué hacer – dijo serena al profesor Oak

-Tranquila ya aprenderás, yo te ayudare y te diré tus funciones, solo acostúmbrate – Dijo Oak

-Está bien – dijo menos preocupada serena

Entonces Serena noto que alguien le había dejado un papel en su pupitre, era una nota que decía de Miette, al abrirlo decía:

 _Seguro estas nerviosa pensando en Ash - sempai_

Ante esto serena solo se sonrojo y le dio una mirada asesina a su amiga la cual solo atino a reír

El tiempo paso y las clases habían terminado con normalidad, y aunque el cielo seguía nublado la lluvia no caía, al menos aun.

Ash estaba en una práctica de futbol así que estaba totalmente concentrado en el partido mientras tanto Aria esperaba a su hermana para irse a su casa

 **En el salón de Serena**

Podemos ver un aula ya vacía solo con el profesor y con serena, ya que este la había citado para dar inicio con sus actividades como delegada

-Pues veras señorita serena, su primer trabajo será ir a los baños del colegio y revisar si las instalaciones están en mal estado, como ya terminaron las clases solo espera a que el equipo de soccer se valla a sus casa y empiezas a revisar los baños de los varones, ya no debe faltar mucho – dijo Oak

\- Claro profesor entiendo, solo deje le aviso a mi hermana – Dijo Serena

Entonces Serena sale al pasadizo y le manda un mensaje al móvil de su hermana explicándole la situación, lo que hace que esta comprenda y se valla a casa sola.

-Pues será mejor comenzar con los baños de las chicas, ahh que cansancio – dijo serena dirigiéndose a los baños.

Por otro lado Ash había, terminado su partido y todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse a sus casas, pero Ash decidió que antes de ir a su casa sería mejor tomar un baño en las duchas de la escuela, sabía que su Mama se enojaría si llegaba apestando.

Entonces se dirigió a las duchas para luego quitarse su ropa y empezar a limpiarse.

Pero por cosas del destino Serena se encontraba en las puertas del baño de hombres luego de haber terminado con la revisión del baño de chicas, ahora solo faltaba el de los chicos.

-Pues supongo que falta este, en el de las chicas solo había un lavabo roto así que este debería estar igual- dijo entrando al baño con una libreta para apuntar cualquier observación.

Para serena este era territorio nuevo, estaba aventurándose por tierras que ninguna chica antes había visto, bueno tal vez exageraba, pero entienden la metáfora.

De pronto cuando termino de revisar el área de escusados se dirigió al área de las duchas, así que empezó a ver una por una y se dio con la sorpresa de escuchar una ducha abierta.

-Alguien debe haberla cerrado mal, esto chicos no saben lo de cuidar el agua, mejor cierro la llave – dijo Serena dirigiéndose a paso normal a la ducha

Cuando abrió la cortina no espero lo que vería luego, era Ash completamente desnudo refregando su cabello con Shampoo.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de

-SERENA! – Dijo Ash sorprendido

-Ash! – dijo serena sorprendida y avergonzada

Ambos chicos solo se miraban avergonzados por lo que pasaba cuando de repente se escuchó la puerta abriendo alertando a los 2.

Rápidamente Ash se acercó a Serena y la metió A la ducha con el cerrando la cortina.

Serena estaba sonrojada por el acto, ella no sabía que pasaba y Ash solo la puso contra la pared haciéndola sonrojar más que un tomate.

-Quédate callada o nos escucharan- susurro Ash al oído de serna mientras el agua seguía cayendo y serena seguía imaginándose cosas.

El que había entrado al baño no era nadie más que Drew, quien se estaba acercando a los casilleros.

-Hola alguien sigue ahí – dijo Drew al escuchar la ducha abierta.

\- Si soy yo, que pasa- Dijo Ash ocultando a serena en la ducha

\- A eres tu Ketchump, estuviste genial en el partido, solo vengo por mi maleta, la deje – dijo tomando la maleta – ya me voy, no te mojes tanto que te resfriaras y ya vienen el campeonato, adiós-

Ash solo se despidió del peliverde y escucho como este se iba para luego suspirar por cómo casi descubre a Serena.

-Listo serena ya está, se fue, perdona por esto, es que si te veía en el baño conmigo podía pensar ma… - Ash dejo de hablar ya que había notado que por dejar la ducha abierta Serena se había mojado toda, rápidamente cerro la llave para verla.

Ahí estaba Serena completamente sonrojada apreciando el formado cuerpo del Azabache mientras el mencionado observaba como serena tenía el uniforme transparentado por haberse mojado dejando poco a la imaginación, ambos solo se veían entre ellos sonrojados y excitados a la vez.

-Ash, ya no puedo – dijo serena con la mirada baja

-Que no puedes Seren… - Dijo Ash cuando fue interrumpido por serena quien se le tiro encima quedando sentada en su entrepierna – Que hac... – pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la peli miel quien juntos sus labios con los de ella.

La peli miel movía la boca con pasión mientras Ash estaba asombrado por la acción de su amiga, se notaba la poca experiencia de su amiga, eso delataba que era su primer beso, pero porque lo así se preguntaba Ash, quien al final termino cayendo y tomo la cintura de la peli miel y le siguió el beso.

Ash, se siente rico- dijo Serena frotando su intimidad contra la de Ash.

Yo también me siento así – dijo Ash entre besos ya que parecía que serena no quería dejar de besarlo.

Ambos adolescentes solo se dejaban llevar por el momento dándose un beso apasionado y entrelazando sus lenguas mientras serena movía las caderas provocando placer en ambos, y Ash que afirmo un agarre en las posaderas de serena haciendo que esta gima de vez en cuando.

Fin del capitulo

Notas de autor:

JAJAJAJ Volví y además los dejare con las ganas de saber que ocurre, el siguiente capítulo se viene una escena lemón bastante fuerte así que están advertidos, si les gusta déjenme su comentario plis eso me inspira a seguir

BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de Autor:

Pues volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de esta nada popular entrega que he decidido volver a escribir, la verdad es que con el bloqueo emocional que tenía me estaban quedando capítulos malos sin buena trama y no me gustaban así que decidí dejarlo hasta que las ideas vuelvan a mí. Y así fue además de que al estar en la universidad es mucho más difícil que en la escuela casi te la pasas estudiando todo el día y apenas veía a mis amigos, les juro que creí que nadie recordaba este fic y al enterarme que varios pedían continuación me sorprendí así que decidí darme un tiempo cuando lo tuviera para seguir, así que sin más que decir continuemos

Cap. 5: "Cuídate de ella"

Volvemos a nuestra preciosa escuela donde los mejores alumnos se forman para llevar a la región al esplendor máximo, pero apartándonos de todo eso, la escuela estaba vacía por el fin de las clases, así que ningún alumno se encontraba en ella o al menos eso pensaban los que pasaban por afuera, la verdad es que dos personas se encontraban aun en los duchas de los varones.

Y era verdad teníamos una escena algo subida de tono era la dulce y encantadora Serena quien estaba encima de Ash ella con la ropa mojada y transparentada mientras que él estaba desnudo.

Serena seguía besando a Ash y este no se oponía, ambos se sentían muy bien y además estaba demasiado excitados como para detenerse, ella lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de eso cualquiera notaria que Serena había soñado con este momento demasiado tiempo, además de que Ash había olvidado por completo la diferencia de edad entre los dos y solo correspondía el beso de la manera como ella lo guiara

-Ash no sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto- dijo entre gemidos Serena

-Se siente bien- Dijo Ash apretando el trasero de Serena

-Ahh- Gimió Serena de placer

-Que pasa Serena– dijo Ash extrañado por la acción de la chica

-Eso que hiciste se sintió muy bien, por favor no pares- dijo avergonzada Serena pero demasiado excitada como para cuestionar lo que estaba por hacer.

Entonces Ash sin pensarlo solo la beso para callarla metiendo su lengua en la boca de la peli miel donde este la manoseaba por todos los lados posible y Serena solo se frotaba más contra Ash para estimularlo a llegar al ….

PAMMMMMM

Ahhhh ahhh ahhh – solo se escuchaba ahora a Serena suspirar cansada – No puedo hacerlo!- Exclama con la cara roja de vergüenza.

El golpe anterior fue Serena que al no aguantar la situación tomo de los hombros a Ash y estrello la cabeza de este contra el piso.

No puede ser arruine el momento perfecto! – dijo serena con una mirada de tristeza cómica T_T – perdóname Ash – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos – Ashhh!

Grito la pelimiel al darse cuenta de que ash estaba inconciente, pero para salir de esta decidió vestir a el chico y de paso hacerlo ella también, mientras hacía esto procuro intentar no ver el cuerpo del azabache.

Aunque de vez en cuando le entraba la curiosidad de ver e inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior debido a lo que veía.

Bueno pues ya está ahora solo falta… - decía la pelimiel cuando termino de vestirse – mierda que le voy a decir a Ash. Va a pensar que soy una niña y me acobarde y se molestara por lo del golpe! – exclamaba Serena preocupada

Auuch que paso? – dijo un ash que empezaba a despertarse mientras sobaba su cabeza por el dolor – como llegue aquí?

A pues resulta que… - dijo serena esperando que se le ocurriera algo para salvar el momento – pues yo… este… TE ENCONTRE AQUÍ DESMAYADO! – eso ultimo lo dijo serena rápido y casi gritando.

Ya veo – dijo ash algo dudoso y pensativo – debe ser que me desmaye por el cansancio, últimamente me he estado sobre exigiendo mucho en los partidos, además de que no desayune hoy por el apuro – dijo Ash mientras meditaba de la situación.

Para serena lo que pasaba acababa de ser un golpe de suerte, gracias a la ingenuidad de su amigo ella había podido librarse de una de las mayores vergüenzas que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Bueno ahora que estas mejor deberíamos ir a casa, yo ya termine con lo que el profesor me asigno así que no veo el problema – dijo serena ya más calmada

Claro Serena – dijo ash asintiendo – vámonos a casa – dijo incorporándose y tomando su mochila al igual que serena.

Ambos estudiantes ahora se dirigían a la puerta para salir y dirigirse a sus casas pero no contaban con el hecho de que las calles estaba siendo bañadas en una intensa lluvia

Demonios, parece que tendremos que mojarnos un poco – dijo serena algo frustrada por que ella ya se había mojado y si seguía se ganaría un resfriado

Tranquila Seré, algo de bueno en que mi madre sea una obsesionada por la seguridad hace que ella me obligue a llevar un paraguas todos los días a la escuela – dijo Ash orgulloso de su madre y sus manías – pero solo es uno así que lo compartiremos.

Serena al oír esas palabras se sonrojo mucho de solo imaginar que ella y ash protagonizarían una de las escenas más cliché y romántica de los animes y novelas que había visto, pero decidió ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

Pues supongo que no nos queda otra opción – dijo serena intentando parecer obligada pero no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse al azabache y tomar su brazo mientras este estiraba el paraguas.

Okey vámonos – dijo Ash mientras empezaba a caminar – oye serena porque me tomas del brazo – dijo ash confundido por la actitud de ella

A pues, es que – serena creaba otra excusa para salirse con la suya – la calle está muy mojada y no quisiera resbalarme - mientras ponía cara de perrito – o acaso te molesto

No, no es eso – dijo Ash negando para no molestar a su vecina – solo ten cuidado.

Y entonces ambos caminaron junto hacia sus casas mientras sin darse cuenta creaban una escena de lo más dulce, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados que regresaban juntos a casa.

De repente atrás de ellos un pequeño y breve destello de luz hacia un sonido casi parecido a un click, idéntico a aquel sonido que hace un teléfono celular al tomar una foto.

Los tengo – dijo la persona que sostenía el teléfono hacia ellos y ahora en la pantalla de este se podía ver la escena de estos en su romántica caminata – pronto serás mío.

-0-0-0-

En el cuarto de Aria la chica peli rosa se encontraba pensativa mientras permanecía acostada de cabeza en su cama, al lado de su cama se encontraba varios marcos de fotos con fotografías de ella y su hermana o de ellas con su familia.

Qué raro que aún no llegue – comentaba Aria para sí misma – ni ella ni Ash – dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas de forma engreída

De repente aria empezó a recorrer su habitación con la mirada intentando encontrar algo para distraerse y parece que lo hallo.

Aria tomo un peluche que ella tenía en una repisa, sabía que era algo infantil pero ella le daba igual debido a que para ella ese peluche era una especie de tesoro, era aquel peluche que le regalo Ash en su cumpleaños.

Ella lo tomo y empezó a fingir que este se movía y hablaba, realmente estaba muy aburrida

Hola Aria que tal te va el día – dijo Aria para sí misma – sabes hoy te ves muy linda – dijo poniendo una voz algo ronca para simular la de un hombre.

A hola Ash – dijo Aria ahora con su voz normal – gracias tú también te ves muy apuesto hoy.

Jeje gracias Aria la verdad es que te quería decir algo – dijo "Ash" de felpa

Claro Ash que me quieres decir, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea – dijo Aria

Pues quería decirte que me pareces una chica divertida y hermosa, sin mencionar inteligente y mucho mejor que cualquier chica que haya conocido en mi vida, además de que tu cocina supera con diferencia a la de mi madre – dijo "Ash" de felpa

Hay Ash ya para que me sonrojare – dijo Aria poniéndose súper sonrojada aun sabiendo que aquellas palabras ella las había inventado.

Bueno no quería molestarte, pero quería saber si me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos – dijo acercándose a Aria (Obviamente ella tomo el muñeco más cerca)

Claro que si Ash yo también te amo y me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo Aria para empezar a besar el peluche en una dulce escena

Pero a medida que pasaba el beso ella empezaba a aumentar la intensidad de este como si del Ash real se tratara y cualquiera que viera la escena tendría un sangrado por la nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo levitar.

Ash vamos tócame ahí – dijo Aria mientras descansaba de besar al peluche por solo unos segundos para seguir y además bajaba su mano para desabotonar el botón de su pantalón jean y deslizar su mano hasta su intimidad.

Ash eres un animal, no te detengas – pedía a gritos Aria mientras se estimulaba y no quería parar

Ringggg Ringggg

Ahhhhh! – daba un grito aria al ser sorprendida por el sonido de su celular

Como es que me deje llevar tanto, demonios que soy una puberta hormonada – dijo Aria

Entonces vio que en su celular daba la notificación de que había recibido un mensaje nuevo y decidió verlo.

En el mensaje decía:

No me conoces, pero yo si te conozco, tranquila por ahora soy tu aliado, no trates de averiguar quién soy solo confía. Tome estas fotos "Cuídate de ella"

Y adjuntadas estaba las fotos de Ash y Serena en su caminata bajo la lluvia

Aria solo estaba impactada por lo que veía, se sentía algo traicionada aunque ella había estado de acuerdo con que Serena intentara demostrar su amor hacia el azabache, pero eso no evitaba que sus celos salieran a flote, le dolía ver a ash con otra chica y que acaso no significaba algo los besos que ella y ash se daban.

Por ahora solo reviso la dirección que le había mandado esas fotos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era un numero privado.

Solo sabía algo, que desde ahora no sería más amable en esta competencia.

Ella lo daría todo

Notas de autor:

WOOO cuanto demoro este nuevo episodio, pero quedo como me gustaría, ya con los ánimos como antes y con algo de tiempo yo me reporto a continuar esta historia que tanto me pedían, gracias por las reviews y gracias por el apoyo en general.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de Autor:

Hey Volví! bueno es obvio que ya nadie se acuerda de este fic y no los culpo tarde la de dios en actualizarlo pero siempre tengo esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me obliga a terminar esta historia, y también que mate a la humanidad, pero eso es cosa de otro día.

Sin más sigamos con esta historia.

Cap. 6: Seremos Familia, aunque no recuerdes tu promesa

La fría lluvia cae por toda la ciudad, varios gatos se mojan por esto y deciden encontrar un refugio, además la mayoría de personas desean llegar rápido a lo cálido de sus hogares.

Para nuestra joven peli miel favorita esto es lo contrario, Serena desea con todo su corazón que esta caminata bajo la lluvia con su amigo de la infancia al que ella ama en secreto dure para siempre.

-Serena, ya llegamos- dijo el azabache ya en frente de la casa de sus amigas –Entra rápido que te puedes resfriar- Serena amaba cuando él se preocupaba por ella

-Y tu Ash, vamos entra y date una ducha caliente, " _conmigo"-_ eso ultimo solo lo pensó pero se sonrojo con solo imaginarlo

-Serena tontita, mi casa está al lado- dijo el alborotando el cabello de la peli miel – Ya me tengo que ir mi madre ya de haber llegado y ha de estar preocupada – le entrego el paraguas – Adiós Sere –

Después de decir eso Ash fue a su casa a paso acelerado, mientras que serena sacaba sus llaves y entraba a su casa, ese día había sido perfecto y pudo serlo más pero su timidez arruino todo, pero ya superaría eso.

-Basta de pensar en Ash- dijo Serena para sí misma – Voy a darme un baño caliente-

Después de eso Serena se dirigió al baño para calentar el agua de la tina

/Con Ash/

Ash busco en su bolsillo y encontró las llaves de su casa así que abrió la puerta no sin antes limpiar sus pies en la alfombrilla de la entrada debido al lodo que había pisado a causa de la lluvia.

-Maaaa, ya llegue- grito Ash revelando su presencia -Demore un poco por la práctica de futbol, además de la lluvia- dijo caminando a la sala

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá conversando con un señor de la misma edad que su progenitora, o almenos eso aparentaba.

-Oh Ash- dijo Delia sorprendida e inmediatamente se puso de pie junto al tipo –Ash llegaste justo en el momento preciso, tenia…- y entonces miro a su "amigo" – digo, Teníamos algo que necesitábamos contarte- dijo delia algo nerviosa pero a la vez feliz

-Madre no me asustes- dijo Ash sorprendido por esto –que pasa?-

-Déjame que yo le diga Delia, por favor- dijo el tipo de piel morena con una pequeña barba y con gafas parecidas a unos googles –Veras Ash, yo conozco a tu madre ya bastante tiempo y ambos con el tiempo desarrollamos una relación de noviazgo con ella, quería hacer esta relación oficial así que necesitaba tu aprobación para esto, mi nombre es Kukui, soy profesor de la universidad de Kalos "Aether" y me dedico a enseñar medicina- dijo Kukui intentando parecer calmado pero era obvia su nerviosismo

Ash estaba en shock, nunca se esperó que su madre fuera a tener una nueva relación, para el todo esto era nuevo, no sabía que responderle.

Tal vez algo como " _No me jodas vallase de mi casa usted no será mi padre y tu mama no puedo creer que no me hallas dicho, te odioo! " –_ No, Ash ya no era un niño, el comprendía perfectamente que su madre también era una mujer, así que era egoísta negarle que tuviera una relación.

Ash ya sabía bien como eran las cosas, su madre varias veces le dijo que su padre había muerto, pero ellos nunca habían ido a visitar ninguna tumba, era obvio que el bastardo de su padre solo se largó al enterarse que sería padre, habían sido varias las veces que Ash había visto a su madre llorar sola en su cuarto, podía ser que ese tipo hacia feliz a su madre y si ella era feliz, pues mierda, él también lo seria.

Ash solo extendió su mano hacia el "novio" de su Madre mientras miraba ligeramente a un lado y con la otra mano se rascaba la mejilla – Por favor, sigue haciendo feliz a mi Madre –

Ante esto Delia asombrada de la madurez de su hijo solo estallo en lágrimas y empezó a abrazar a su hijo y el profesor de igual manera algo aliviado y feliz a la vez se quitó las gafas , que se habían empañado debido a que este sudaba por lo nervioso que estaba, y las empezó a limpiar.

-Puedes contar con eso- dijo Kukui –Gracias por aceptarme así, pese que te alterarías un poco como mi hija, ella se lo tomo un poco mal pero al final me dio su aprobación

-Espera, ¿tienes una hija?- Dijo Ash sorprendido –Ya veo debe ser que aún es algo joven para aceptar algunas cosas- asumió Ash en voz alta

¡OYEE POR SI NO LO SABES ESTOY AQUÍ! –grito desde la mesa una rubia que aparentaba la misma edad que él y además traía puesto un vestido blanco que la hacía ver pura, ella estaba poniendo los platos para la cena

-Ah cierto, casi lo olvido – dijo Kukui acercándose a su hija – ella es Lylia, es mi hija, desde mañana empezara a asistir a la misma escuela que tu asi que te quería pedir de favor que le enseñaras todo eso incluye la ciudad, somos algo nuevos – dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Claro no hay problema- dijo algo dudoso Ash –Hola Lylia, me llamo Ash espero que podamos ser amigos- dijo Ash con una sonrisa algo dudoso

Cuando Ash se presentó a Lylia a esta de repente se le abrieron los ojos mucho y se sorprendió, y puso un sonrisa algo decepcionada

-Igualmente "Ash"- dijo Lylia – y para que lo sepas yo no arme un alboroto como ellos dicen, solo me sorprendí, vale- dijo con algo de orgullo ya recobrando la calma

-Claro te creo- dijo Ash con una gota de sudor en la nuca –pero créeme que te va a gustar la escuela, todos son muy amables- dijo recuperando su compostura

-Eso espero- dijo Lylia mirando al suelo

-Ash por favor me acompañarías a la cocina un momento, necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo Kukui dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Claro, ya voy- dijo Ash siguiendo al profesor a la cocina

-En que necesita ayuda Profesor- dijo Ash inspeccionando la cocina en busca de respuestas

-Pues veras Ash es un asunto más personal- dijo Kukui recostando su brazo sobre la alacena –Este… veras Lylia no es como las demás chicas, ella no se relaciona muy bien con los demás- dijo Kukui preocupado

-A que se refiere con que no se relaciona bien- dijo Ash dudoso

-Pues ella puede hablar contigo porque yo ya le había hablado muy buenas cosas de ti, así que muchacho podrías hacerle un favor a este viejo y cuidarías de ella por mí- dijo juntando sus manos en forma de súplica mientras cerraba los ojos Kukui

-Claro puede contar conmigo- dijo ash decidido

-Gracias Ash veo que todo lo que decía de ti tu madre era verdad- dijo Kukui más tranquilo -pues entonces te la encargo- dijo Kukui

Pero cuando volvieron se encontraron con una escena muy acogedora era la de Delia y Lylia sentadas en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotos y riendo como si fueran madre e hija.

-Y que están viendo las señoritas- dijo Kukui acercándose a las chicas

-Pues la señora delia me está enseñando un álbum de fotos de cuando Ash iba a la primaria- dijo Lylia – Se ve tan lindo :3

-Dame eso!- dijo Ash y en un rápido movimiento les quito el álbum –MAA! Que habíamos acordado del álbum de fotos- dijo Ash sonrojado

Pero Ash te veías tan lindo de bebe – dijo Delia recordando viejos tiempos – nunca debes olvidar a ese niño llorón que eras

Ya lo sé, pero también sé muy bien que te gusta mostrar esa foto mía de recién nacido – dijo Ash alzando la voz y avergonzado

Y eso que tiene de malo – dijo Lylia dudosa y sonriendo

Que en esa foto Ash está desnudo y le da vergüenza – dijo Delia tapándose la boca con la punta de sus dedos y sonrojada – vamos mi amor estoy segura de que tu amiguito ya creció – dijo riendo Delia

A este comentario la nueva familia solo supo reaccionar de forma graciosa, Ash solo se coloraba de un tono de rojo mientras le reclamaba a su madre, Lylia solo se sonrojo y su cabeza empezó a botar humo mientras que Delia y Kukui se reían. Una escena digna de ver, aquellas familias que por mucho tiempo habían estado incompletas pero felices ahora se completaban una a la otra.

Pasaron las hora y la nueva familia después de cenar se puso a charlar sobre cosas triviales y demás y de lo mucho que se divertían se les paso la hora volando.

-Uff creo que el tiempo se nos fue volando- dijo Kukui mirando su reloj – Sera mejor que me valla, estas lista Lylia, seguro que no olvidaste nada en la casa, como tus frenos para dormir o tus sabanas de…- pero no termino debido a que su hija rápidamente le tiro un cojin del sillón directo a la cara

-Paaa, no me avergüences, si todo está en la maleta, lo revise antes de venir- dijo Lylia sonrojada –Sabes que soy muy ordenada-

-Esperen un momento, Lylia se va a quedar?- dijo Ash extrañado de lo que habían dicho

\- Es que mañana empiezo en tu escuela y esto está más cerca- dijo Lylia volteando su mirada evitando la mirada de Ash – O es que te molesta – eso ultimo lo dijo en tono decaído

-No todo lo contrario, solo me tomo de sorpresa- dijo Ash sonriéndole a Lylia –De hecho, espero que te sientas como en casa- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lylia

Lylia después de escuchar esto solo se quedó viendo a Ash mientras su rostro se coloraba y empezaba a echar humo por su sus oídos

-este que te pasa- dijo Ash al ver que no le respondía – tienes fiebre- dijo Ash poniendo la mano en la frente de Lylia

-Ash creo que ella quiere dormir, debe estar cansada de tanto hablar- entonces Delia la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a la habitación de invitados la que ahora sería su cuarto.

-Bueno, yo me voy que se hace tarde y no quiero encontrar tráfico, nos vemos Ash- Y este salió de la casa

-Deja que te acompañe afuera Kukui- dijo Delia llendo con el hasta el pórtico

Una vez afuera los dos mayores empezaron a hablar, mientras Kukui entraba a su auto

-Disculpa al cabezota de mi hijo y su corta memoria- dijo Delia riendo un poco

-No te preocupes, eran muy niños en ese entonces, además parece que a Lylia le sigue gustando- dijo Kukui con una sonrisa

-Ya verás que Ash pronto se acordara y ambos podrán "conocerse" mejor- dijo Delia con un tono pícaro y divertido

-Nosotros tampoco nos debemos quedar atrás- Dijo Kukui con una sonrisa sacando su cabeza por la ventana del auto

Entonces despidieron con un corto pero amoroso beso en los labios, ambos se sonrojaron como quinceañeros y se separaron.

 **Mientras tanto en la Habitación de invitados**

Se encontraba una rubia rodando por el piso de la habitación toda colorada mientras chillaba y abrazaba una almohada

-AAHHHHHHH- Decia de forma aguda la rubia mientras no paraba de rodar de un lado a otro – No puedo creer que no se acuerde de mi – entonces paro de rodar – Pero a la vez sigue siendo tan amable y lindo como antes, o más – dijo Lylia mientras rodaba aún más rápido que antes ahora con una mano en la mejilla y más sonrojada

Y entonces decidió que haría que Ash cumpliera a como dé lugar la promesa que se habían hecho hace varios años, aunque el no la recordara

 **Fin del cap**

Bueno gracias a los lectores que aun lean esto y soy consciente de que debo de haber perdido muchos de ustedes por demorar en actualizar, pero si en caso decidiera no seguir la historia avisare para que puedan amenazarme de muerte y localizarme. Sin más me despido. BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de autor:

Hola a todos lectores, finalmente luego de un descanso indefinido de mi parte estoy completamente listo para continuar esta historia. De hecho creía que volvería en el mes de abril pero al leer todos las reviews y ms que me dejaron tanto en Fanfiction como en Foros DZ creo que ya es momento de continuarla. Sin más que decir continuamos.

Cap. 7: "Como una muñeca"

En una habitación evidentemente de mujer se despertaba Aria quien como ya era costumbre de siempre tocaba un botón de su móvil solo para observar que faltaban exactamente unos 4 minutos para que su alarma sonara.

-No sé ni porque te pongo si nunca me despiertas- dijo la pelirosa ladeando su cabeza observando la pantalla de su móvil

Y como si fuera un ritual de siglos de antigüedad la pelirosa salió al pasillo del segundo piso de su casa pasando por la habitación de Serena solo para tocar la puerta y avisar a su hermana que se alistara.

Llego al baño y en frente del espejo empezaba a lavar su cara seguida de sus manos y sus dientes para luego ponerse el maquillaje respectivo, no era mucho pero era una costumbre que había adquirido luego de cumplir 15 años.

Luego de colocarse el uniforme del colegio y tomar una de las famosas tostadas que su madre siempre le dejaba antes de irse a trabajar. Ella comía la tostada parada en la entrada de su casa mientras esperaba que Serena se alistara.

-Rápido Serena si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- dijo Aria con la voz alta para que su hermana se apurara

-Vamos no pasa nada por unos minutos tarde- se oyó la voz de Serena desde el segundo piso

-Vamos de seguro que Ash ya se fue sin nosotras, que acaso no quieres que vallamos juntos- dijo Aria tocando el punto débil de su hermana – Sabes que el no puede llegar tarde por lo del club de soccer

Y como si fuera obra de alguna entidad legendaria Serena bajo a la velocidad de una atleta completamente vestida.

-Entonces nos vamos- Dijo Serena parada al lado de su hermana

Aria sin decir nada solo abrió la puerta para dar inicio a su recorrido y tal vez alcanzar a Ash para caminar juntos hacia la escuela.

-Mira ahí esta Ash…- la peli miel se quedó muda y abrió los ojos al observar la escena que tenía delante de ella y la peli rosa solo se paró en seco para observar.

-Quien es ella y que hace saliendo de la casa de Ash- Dijo Aria al observar a su vecino azabache salir acompañado de una rubia con el mismo uniforme que ellas.

Solo pudieron limitarse a mirar de lejos a los dos para tratar de averiguar qué demonios hacia una chica tan linda como lo era la rubia tan temprano en la casa del azabache.

 **Pov Normal**

El azabache se apuraba para salir con Lylia al primer día de clases de su nueva hermana. El azabache había planeado todo un día para ella prometiéndole mostrarle toda la escuela y algunos lugares de la ciudad

-Vamos Lylia no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clase no?- dijo Ash sonriéndole a la rubia a lo que esta solo se sonrojo y decidió devolverle la sonrisa.

Lylia solo quería pasar todo el día con su hermano para conocerse mejor y que él la conociera mejor pero al salir de la casa no pudo evitar sentir una extraña tensión, casi como si alguien la mirara con celos, a lo que decidió inspeccionar la zona con la mirada en busca de alguien que la mirara.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que había dos chicas paradas en la entrada de la casa de al lado observándola a ella y a su hermano.

 _"De seguro son de esas chicas que solo persiguen a los chicos por su físico y no saben nada de sentimientos, no puedo dejar que se acerque a Ash"_ Pensó Lylia viendo a las hermanas

Acto seguido Lylia solo pudo tomar la mano del azabache y pegarse a él para caminar.

-Lylia que haces tan de repente- dijo Ash sonrojado y sorprendiéndose por la acción de su hermana

-Acaso te molesta, es solo que esta ciudad es nueva para mí y no quisiera perderme el primer día- dijo Lylia mirando al piso súper sonrojada por todo lo que esto la avergonzaba pero aun así no soltaba el agarre

-Pues supongo que si es por eso podemos ir así- dijo el azabache rascando la mejilla y tomando también la mano de la rubia para empezar a caminar pegados casi como una pareja de enamorados.

Al ver esto las dos hermanas solo decidieron seguirlos para ver qué era lo que tramaba la rubia con el azabache y porque es que parecían tan cariñosos.

Mientras que Ash y Lylia paseaban de camino a la escuela estos conversaban de lo más normal sobre todo tipo de temas, Ash le estaba comentando a Lylia que él estaba en el club de Soccer y que era capitán de este, mientras tanto Lylia escuchaba asombrada al azabache mientras le decía que esta era algo buena en la natación, pero que tenía un tipo de fobia hacia los insectos pero no era nada del otro mundo

Era raro para el azabache se sentía muy cómodo hablando con la rubia, digo, él era un tipo amistoso y no se llevaba mal con nadie pero esto había sido un clic inmediato era como si ya se conocieran de mucho años.

Mientras tanto con las hermanas la cosa era diferente, ya que estas habían decidido espiarlos por ahora para averiguar las intenciones de la rubia.

-Oye Serena por favor dime que es la prima lejana de Ash o algo- dijo Aria nerviosa mientras se escondía junto con su hermana

-No creo, digo no se parece en nada a Ash y además la señora Delia nunca menciono ningún familiar a Ash- dijo Serena vigilándolos

-Entonces crees que ellos sean… novios?- dijo Aria abriendo los ojos asustada

-No te atrevas a decir eso, sabes que si Ash tuviera una novia nosotras seriamos las primeras en saberlo- dijo Serena calmando a Aria

-Pues entonces la zorra esa está muy pegada a él no crees, digo si salió de su casa tan temprano significa que…- Dijo Aria

-Se debe estar quedando en casa de Ash- Dijo Serena

-Tuvieron Sexo- Dijo Aria súper enfadada y con ganas de matar.

…

El silencio entre ambas hermanas era duro pero se podía leer el ambiente y es que la hermana menor peli miel miraba a su querida One-san con una cara desaprobatoria a la vez que vergüenza.

-CALLATE! Es obvio que Ash no haría eso, es que acaso crees que se atrevería a hacerlo con su madre en la misma casa!- dijo Serena empujando a su hermana de manera comica.

Mientras tanto con el azabache y la rubia quienes seguían tomados de la mano llegando finalmente a su destino.

-Este Lylia…- dijo Ash sonrojado –Creo que ya vamos a entrar y pues… sería raro que nos vieran así- empezando a rascar su mejilla con su mano libre

-A claro... – dijo poniéndose nerviosa y soltando la mano de Ash – Me acompañarías al salón, hable con el director y me dijo que vamos a la misma clase, así que se supone que me debo presentar y decidir un asiento- empezando a jugar con su pelo – me da vergüenza – dijo mirando a Ash ocultando su sonrojo entre su pelo

-Dale déjame te guio al salón, y no te preocupes por la gente ahí, en su mayoría son agradables, yo me encargare de preséntate a todos- dijo Ash sonriendo hacia Lylia

A Lylia ya no le alcanzo el tiempo para ocultar su sonrojo y solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta a Ash con una mirada de admiración y amor.

 **"Por todos los… Lylia se ve tan… Hermosa" -** Pensó Ash sonrojándose a la vez que volteaba su mirada para que su nueva hermana no lo notara.

Así ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases ya que no querían que se les hiciera tarde por ningún motivo.

Pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que eran seguidos por las dos hermanas por detrás.

-Bueno parece que están entrando a clases, lo mejor será que te vayas a tu clase, yo me encargare de averiguar qué es lo que está pasando y quien es esa entrometida- dijo Aria a su hermana al darse cuenta de que ya debía ir a su clase.

-No lo sé, esa chica me da mala espina, es solo que apareció de la nada- Dijo serena preocupada – Bueno por favor dime lo que averigües

Ambas hermanas se despidieron para ir cada una a su salón de clases pero ambas se iban con el mismo pensamiento.

 _¿Quién era esa chica?_

Aria entro al salón solo para darse cuenta de que Ash estaba en su asiento mirando al pizarrón, esto le hiso preguntarse qué tal vez esa chica rubia no estaba en la misma clase que ellos.

A continuación el profesor Oak entro al aula e hiso que todos los alumnos que no estaban en sus asientos se fueran a sentar respectivamente.

-Haber alumnos espero que hallan repasado para el examen de la próxima semana ya que equivale al 40% de la nota- dijo Oak a sus alumnos pero de repente ojeo unos papeles que había en su escritorio - ah cierto y por poco lo olvido, hoy un nuevo compañero se une a nuestra clase una nueva compañera

De repente todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, las mujeres se preguntaban entre ellas si acaso alguna sabía quién era, mientras los hombres murmuraban cosas como "Acaso será una belleza?" "Yo la pido si es linda" "Olvídalo patán!"; y así eran todos.

Bueno todos menos dos personas las cuales eran nuestro Azabache protagonista el cual ya sabía de quien se trataba y la peli rosa la cual se sorprendió al instante imagino la cara de aquella rubia que vio en la mañana.

-Ya ya cálmense clase- Dijo Oak calmando a sus alumnos – Nos harías el favor de entrar y presentarte – dijo Oak mirando hacia la puerta.

Entonces la rubia atravesó la puerta dejándose así ver por todos. En su rostro se notaba la vergüenza que le daba presentarse ante tanta gente.

La peli rosa al verla solo empezó a examinarla de pies a cabeza para encontrar alguna rareza en ella pero solo se dio cuenta de que era una chica normal bastante atractiva, digo, a su parecer tenía el rostro de una muñeca, era como muy delicado.

La clase solo empezó el bullicio por la nueva alumna mientras las mujeres empezaban a cuchichiarse cosas triviales como el aspecto de Lylia o su vestimenta, los hombres no hacían más que pelearse por que la había visto primero intentándola reclamarla de alguna forma.

La rubia solo se moría de vergüenza hasta que empezó a buscar con la mirada algo, cosa que no paso de la vista de la peli rosa que se preguntaba que estaba buscando.

Entonces su mirada se posó sobre el azabache que solo le dio una mirada sonriente y le susurro unas palabras a la rubia

 _"Tú puedes"_

La rubia solo se quedó un segundo en blanco, esa frase le traía tanta nostalgia, sin duda era parte del pasado que ella tenía… junto con el azabache.

Lylia se armó de valor y pudo presentarse ante la clase.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Lylia y espero poder llevarnos bien este año escolar- dijo Lylia rápido agachando la cabeza

Todos los alumnos solo la miraron y se quedaron sorprendidos por lo tierna que podía llegar a ser.

-Muchas gracias Lylia, esa presentación estuvo bien, ahora puedes elegir tu asiento- dijo Oak señalando los asientos disponibles.

De hecho habían alrededor de 6 asientos libres entre los cuales figuraban varias partes diferentes del salón como junto a la ventana, atrás de todos, adelante y pegado a la pared.

Pero la rubia no tuvo que pensarlo nada, ella ya tenía su decisión hecha. Y mientras varias chicas y chicos le gritaban que se sentara cerca de ellos, Lylia solo siguió su camino hacia el lugar de sus sueños.

Ella se ubicó al lado de Ash y al sentarse le dedico una sonrisa al azabache a la que él se la devolvió con un gesto demás a lo que los demás se quedaron asombrados.

El azabache puso su mano para brevemente revolotear lo cabellos de la rubia. A lo que la rubia se sonrojo y empezó a dar una risa para ellos dos

-Lo hiciste muy bien Lylia, sabía que podías- dijo el azabache sonriendo

-Ji ji, Gracias Ash estuve muy nerviosa, pero ahora ya paso- dijo Lylia sonriendo sonrojada

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo sin darse cuenta que eran observados por toda la clase y especialmente por una peli rosa que hervía de rabia en sus adentros al ver al chico de sus sueños tan cariñoso con otra chica.

 ** _-Se, se, se se puede saber porque están tan cariñosos en público_** \- Pensó Aria aguantando las ganas de tirarse sobre esa chica.

Después de eso la clase transcurrió con normalidad mientras que todos copiaban los temas del profesor Oak, Aria no podía dejar de tener dudas sobre la rubia

Al transcurrir las primeras 4 horas en clase el sonido del timbre se hiso presente para indicar que era hora de la merienda así que todos salieron a la cafetería.

De repente tres chicos de la clase se pararon, se trataba de Drew, Barry y Trip los cuales fueron al sitio de la rubia rodeándola.

-Esto, que se les ofrece- dijo la rubia nerviosa por la cercanía de los chicos

-Pues nos preguntábamos si querías venir a almorzar con nosotros- Trip fue el primero en hablar – Además así podríamos conocernos mejor y ya sabes después – seguido por Barry – Salir a algún lado- y la frase fue terminada por Drew que saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde.

Lylia se puso nerviosa y rechazo amablemente a los chicos pero estos eran insistentes y entonces ella se empezaba a sentir claustrofóbica debido a que la abrumaban

-Lo siento chicos pero ella y yo tenemos una cita- dijo Ash apartando a los tres patanes – Vamos Lylia – dijo Ash estirando su mano

Lylia sonrió sonrojada una vez más al ver como su príncipe azul la rescataba de tres horrendos ogros, o al menos ella así lo veía ella. Así que se paró de su sitio muy feliz tomando la mano del azabache y con la otra en la mejilla.

Ambos rápidamente salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la terraza de la escuela para perder a esos idiotas en caso quisieron molestar a Lylia de nuevo.

-Mira este es mi lugar favorito de toda la escuela, nadie más sabe de esto así que será nuestro secreto- Dijo Ash cansado de haber corrido hacia ese lugar – El profesor Oak me mando a limpiar el techo el año pasado así que me dio una copia de la llave y me dijo que podía venir siempre y cuando no fuera mucha gente.

Lylia solo estaba parada con la mirada baja mientras atrás de ella se podía ver el cielo azul que nos regalaba este día después de la lluvia de ayer.

-Así que este es nuestro secreto no?- dijo Lylia sonrojada aun sin mostrar su rostro al azabache – Entonces también esto podría ser secreto?-

-A que te refieres Lylia, acaso tu… - El azabache no pudo terminar su oración debido a que fue interrumpido.

Lylia había corrido hacia al azabache y para alzar su mirada hacia él y empezar a besarlo.

Nota de Autor:

Bueno hasta acá llega este capítulo, espero que les guste, personalmente creo que me quedo muy bien, pero eso díganmelo ustedes. Por cierto gracias a todos los que me mandaron por mensaje privado ideas para el fic y sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho.

Sin más que decir, Adiós


End file.
